It's Not My Time
by purplefeather21
Summary: Shawn Micheals did it. At Summerslam, he said he was leaving. According to him, there's nothing that can change his decision. But, can a certain Diva prove him wrong?


**A/N: All right. So this is a one-shot to 3 Doors Down's "It's Not My Time". This is in response to Shawn's announcement at Summerslam. In this, Shawn and his wife are divorced, and share joint custody of their children. Also, there is a Diva here, who gives Shawn his opinion on what he's doing. Just to let you guys know, she hasn't left the WWE in this. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Normal Disclaimer: I own no part of World Wrestling Entertainment or it's superstars. Same goes for Shawn's wife. They own themselves. Also, I do not own 3 Doors Down's song "It's Not My Time" or, it's lyrics.**

**Special shout-out to Kat for helping me! It means a bunch. Love ya!**

* * *

This was it. Shawn Michaels had done it. He had told the crowd he was leaving. And, it was true. His body couldn't take it anymore. He was 43, and had been with World Wrestling Entertainment for 20 years. He'd had an outstanding career. He had gotten the

chance to headlight Wrestlemania on several occasions, four to be exact.

**Looking back of the beginning of this**

**And how life was**

He had been able to work with some of the best people, like the deceased Owen Hart, the cocky Randy Orton, his Marty Jannety, Kevin Nash, another buddy of his, Sean Waltman, also known as X-Pac, and his best friend, Hunter Hearst Helmsley among others. He had even gotten a chance to be in a stable with Hunter, his other friend, Joanie Laurer, X-Pac, Road Dogg, Tori, Billy Gunn, and Rick Rude. With Hunter's wife, Stephanie being part of it for a while.

He had seen people in this company come and go. Him and Taker where the only ones that came out on the first RAW, and were still here. Except for Shawn, who was leaving. He couldn't take it anymore. He defied orders from doctors because of his love for this business, but not anymore. He knew he would have to leave someday. And, that day was now. He wanted to remember his times with the WWE. He didn't want to be one of those guys who didn't know when enough is enough. The ones who become addicted to it. No, wrestling was too important for him to be like that.

Over the years, he had been blessed enough to meet some truly extraordinary people. His best friend who had been with him in the up and downs, Hunter, for example. Joanie, who at first sight, could be intimidating. Sean, whom had once been with him in the WWE, and who he visited when he got the chance. Randy Orton, who at first reminded him of his younger self. The younger self who caused havoc, and had lived a life full of chaos. But, that was before. Now, Orton had gotten on the right path. He pretty much got along with everyone. He was a all-around nice guy.

**Just you and me loving all of our friends**

**Living life like an ocean**

Sure, his life right now was great, but he couldn't help and have a part of him that missed the old times. Not the booze-filled nights, or the times he couldn't remember the previous night. No, those nights were gone for good. What he did miss, were the times were the old group had been together. His very close friends. Pretty much, DX's main four. Sean, Hunter, Chyna, and himself.

_(Flashback)_

_He, Joanie, Sean, and Hunter were leaving the arena of yet another RAW. They were all laughing and joking with one another. Laughter filled the air as the gang of friends made their way outside. _

_"Oh that was one hell of match tonight!" Hunter's loud voice echoed on the outside. His soft hazel eyes fell upon his best friend._

"_Well Hunter, I couldn't have done it without you." Shawn said returning the look._

_"Hey, wait, what about me? They don't call me the Ninth Wonder of the World for nothing, you know." Chyna teased._

_Hunter rolled his eyes in Shawn's direction and the guys began to giggle._

_"You know Shawn, I'm really wondering when you plan on getting a new vehicle, you should know by now that we all fit in there uncomfortably." Hunter joked. He knew damn well that Shawn was ever going to buy another vehicle._

_"Yeah, some of us a little too uncomfortable." Chyna commented casting a sideways glance at Hunter._

_"We sure are. I mean, we love you Shawn, but that's unacceptable. It's practically suffocating in that car." Sean Waltman "X-Pac" piped up._

_"Yeah and it really isn't fun being squished up to him." Chyna said pointing at Sean._

_"Well you can always sit next to me!" Hunter laughed."Oh yeah? While you're driving? I'd love to baby, but you know I can't stay awake and talk to you the way Shawn can. Then again, it's not my fault you can keep me awake." Chyna teased, causing the group, minus Hunter to laugh._

_"Haha! Oh my, You have to admit she got ya there Hunter!" Shawn laughed._

_"He has a point." Sean laughed, and was then glared at by Hunter. _

"Eh shut up, you need to shave." Hunter grumbled.\

_"Aww, is that the best you could do?" Sean teased. "Besides, the ladies like me better this way."_

_"What ladies?" Chyna asked. "They sure must be the imaginary ladies, because I don't see you getting ogled at."_

_"Yeah, what she said." Hunter said sticking his tongue out at Sean. _

_"Guys, come on. I'm hungry. Can we get some food?" Shawn asked._

_"Shawn, when aren't you hungry" Sean laughed._

_"Shut up kid." Shawn grumbled as Hunter started the car._

_Then, the rest is history. The car ride was a normal one. Well, normal one for DX, that is. They bickered back and forth, like the good friends they all were._

_(End of flashback)_

**But now the current slowly pulling me down**

**It's getting harder too breath**

Unfortunately for him though, that was years ago. Now, only Hunter remained. His best friend. The one who welcomed him back with open arms after he had gotten away from drugs. Hunter, who had never judged him. Not even in the worse of times. The one that respected Shawn's decision of leaving. The first time around. Because this one, it was only one he and his doctor knew about. He hadn't told anyone. He wasn't able to. He didn't want to see their faces. It would be too much for him. So, instead, he opted for the easiest way out.

**It won't be to long and I will be the one under**

**Can you save me from this?**

"Shawn." a voice he was able to recognize anywhere spoke.

"Hunter." Shawn said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hunter demanded.

"Because Hunter. It's intimately my decision. I knew that if I talked to you about it, I wouldn't leave anytime soon." Shawn admitted.

Hunter's face softened. "You're probably right. You can't leave! Who else is going to be there for me like you have all these years?"

"Your wife." Shawn smirked.

Hunter hit him playfully. "Well, yeah, but it's not the same."

"I know, but please don't try to change my mind." Shawn asked.

"I won't." Hunter said and got a look of disbelief from his best friend. "I promise you that I won't. I don't like your decision, but I do respect it. You're my best friend, and nothing is going to change that. No matter what happens, we're friends Shawn" Hunter promised.

"Friends." Shawn vowed, and hugged his best friend. Suddenly, he felt like crying. Which, ironically, began to happen. Tears began to stream his face.

"I hate to do this, but I have to go. Stephanie's bound to call any minute now." Hunter said.

"It's all right man. Go, I'll see you later." Shawn told him.

Hunter stayed in place for a minute, and then reluctantly made his way towards Vince's office. On his way, he bumped into the Dirty Diva, Ashley Massaro, who had a not very happy look on her face. He looked at her closely, and saw that she had been crying.

**Cause It's Not My Time I'm not going **

****

There's a fear in me it's not showing

This could be the end of me

And everything I know

Ooohh but I won't go

"Hey Ashley." Hunter greeted.

"Hunter! I can't believe it. Shawn's leaving." She sobbed.

Hunter stayed quiet. He and the blonde woman had become friends about a year ago. He had to admit that at first, he misjudged the young woman. Because of her appearance in Playboy, he thought she was just another blonde bimbo. But, as time passed, he realized that she wasn't. In fact, Ashley was a very caring person.

One who happened to harbor feelings for Shawn. She had liked him for a while now, about three years now. Unfortunately, she was scared to tell him. Time and time again, he tried to get her to tell Shawn, but was unsuccessful. She believed it was better this way. Then again, that was before Summerslam. Before Shawn had dropped this bombshell on the world.

"You should tell him. You never know." Hunter suggested.

"Yeah, I do. He'll just softly let me down. Tell me that he's not interested." Ashley argued.

"You don't know that." Hunter contradicted.

Ashley sighed. "Maybe, but what if I am? Huh? Hunter, I care too much about Shawn to make a fool out of myself with him. So I proclaim my undying love for him, and then what? He's going to laugh in my face Hunter!"

**I look ahead too all the plans that we made**

**And the dreams that we hadI'm in a world that try to take them away **

**Oh but I'm taking them back**

**Cause all of this time I' we been just too blind to understand **

**What you matter to me**

**My friends is laughing and it's not what we have**

**It's what we believe in**

"How do you know? Have you actually tried telling him? What if he does have feelings for you Ashley? It might stop him from leaving. But, you don't know that because you haven't tried telling him!" Hunter yelled.

"I know, but I'm scared." the New York native confessed.

"I know, but still. If you don't say anything, you'll end up living with the regret, and the "What ifs"." Hunter said softly.

Ashley bit her lip. "All right, you've got me there. I'm going to try Hunter, okay? And if he thinks I'm stupid, I'll blame it all on you."

"Deal." Hunter grinned. He could only hoped this turned out good for both his friends.

Ashley hugged Hunter, and began to walk towards where Shawn was. Within less than a minute, she spotted him. He was sitting in a bench, and his face was in his hands. She made her way over there, and sat next to Shawn. The bench made a creaking noise, and Shawn looked up. He say Ashley and her somber expression. He saw her eyes were red from what looked like crying.

"Ashley." he said quietly.

"You can't leave." She said simply.

"You don't understand. I have to." he said, slumping his shoulders in the process.

**Cause it's not my time I'm not going**

**There's a fear in me but it's not showing**

**This could be the end of me**

**And everything I know**

**But it's not my time I'm not going **

"Why?" Ashley demanded.

"Because.." he trailed off.

Ashley raised her eyebrow.

"Because I'm old." he said quietly.

Ashley laughed. "Shawn, you're not old. Ric was 59, and still with us. You don't look old."

"Yes, I am. I'm a washed up 43 year-old man who gets pity from every one of his colleagues when he gets hurt, or complains about an ache I'm not as young as I was before. Do you know why I was in Wrestlemania 23? Because it was my shot at being champion, but I lost! That night, there wasn't a single person who didn't give me a sympathetic look. I haven't been WWE Champion or World Heavyweight Champion in the longest time. Why do you think it is? I'm old Ashley. I'm fragile now. Even John was being careful in our match!" Shawn yelled angrily.

Ashley gasped. "You aren't washed up!" she protested.

**There's a will in me and now I know that This could be the end of me**

**And everything I know**

**Ooohh but I won't goI won't go**

"Yes, I am." He insisted.

"Shawn, you're not." Ashley told him.

"You know," his tone changed from a sad one, to one Ashley couldn't put her finger on. "Ever since my divorce, not a single woman has looked at me like they like me, or find me attractive. That was nearly six years ago. What more of a proof do you want to see that I am washed up and old?"

"You're wrong." the young blonde woman said.

"Oh yeah?" Shawn laughed bitterly. "Who?" he challenged.

Ashley took a deep breath. Hunter was right, it was now or never. "Me." she declared.

"What?" Shawn blinked in surprised.

**There might be more than you believe **

**(There might be more than you believe)**

**There might be more than you can see**

"You heard me. I've had three years liking you." Ashley said quietly.

Shawn was in shock. "Why didn't you say something?""Because Shawn. I was afraid of this. Me telling you, and you telling me you didn't feel the same way." the Dirty Diva admitted, and waited for Shawn to say something.

However, all he did was stay quiet. To Ashley, he looked deep in thought.

Ashley bit her lip, then stood up. Apparently, she had been right. Shawn Michaels didn't feel the same way. "I knew it." she thought. Even though there was a part of her that was distraught. She had confessed her feelings to Shawn, hoping to make him change his mind, but that didn't happen.

Shawn was well, in shock. He couldn't believe what Ashley had told him. Then, he realized the blonde had left, and looked around for her. He quickly got up and jogged over to her.

"Ashley! Ashley! Hold up!" Shawn called out to her.

Reluctantly, the Dirty Diva slowed down. "What?" she asked.

Shawn took a deep breath. Then, he kissed Ashley.

Ashley kissed him back without hesitation. Then, reality set it. "Shawn, what, I--" she stammered.

"You weren't the only one with unspoken feelings." he admitted.

"What?" she asked, completely surprised.

"I've also liked you for a while now." he confessed.

She hit his arm. "Well, why didn't you say anything?" She demanded.

"I told you before. I felt washed up and old." Shawn said simply.

"And now…" she asked.

"Well, apparently, the woman I have feelings for me, feels the same way about me. So, I'm hoping she says yes to going out with me as in being my girlfriend." Shawn said nervously.

**But it's not my time I'm not going**

**There's a fear in me it's not showing**

**This could be the end of me And everything I know**

**But it's not my time I'm not going**

**There's a will in me and now it's gonna show**

**This could be the end of me And everything I know**

**Ooohh**

"And, I can assure you that she would love to. But, what about your retirement?" she prompted.

"Hmm…well, I could always take it back. It's the first time I defied the doctors and what they told me I should do." He replied.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yep, honestly, wrestling wasn't the only reason I was leaving. I was also going to leave because I had given up on the chance of you liking me back." the Heartbreak Kid confessed.

Ashley scoffed at the thought. "Please, how could I not love you?" she teased.

Shawn grinned, and kissed the woman who had just become his girlfriend.\

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Are my eyes deceiving me?" a deep voice interrupted.

"Sure, if you're getting hallucinations." Shawn teased.

"I always knew there was a reason I liked Ashley better." Hunter teased.

"See, I am that damn good!" Ashley joked, causing the two best friends to laugh.

"So, are you guys together now? Are you leaving still?" Hunter butted in.

"Gosh, you sure don't waste anytime, do you?" Shawn said teasingly, as he wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist. "But, in response to your question, yes, we are. And, no, I'm not leaving" Shawn announced.

"That's great. Congratulations. I'm happy for you guys. Ya'll deserve it. Took you both long enough to realize you had feelings for each other." Hunter mused.

"Wait, you knew Shawn had feelings for me? Why didn't you say something?" Ashley asked.

**There might be more than you be live **

**(There might be more than you be live)**

**There might be more than you can see**

"I told you that you never know, didn't I?" Hunter shot back.

The new couple rolled their eyes.

"You don't Hunter you had feelings for me?" Shawn asked, being completely surprised.

"No, he "accidentally" overheard my conversation with Stephanie." Ashley replied.

"Sounds just like you Hunter." Shawn joked.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So, what are we doing?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I'm hungry." Hunter grumbled.

"So, what does that have to do with us?" Shawn asked."I got you guys together, didn't I? You owe me at least a dinner." Hunter said matter of factly.

"Do we now?" Shawn was amused

"Oh, come on. The man has a point. Besides, we'll have plenty of time and chances to go out alone." Ashley put in.

"Good point." Shawn agreed.

"Great then, let's go." Hunter beamed.

"Wait, there wasn't any call from Stephanie, was there?" Shawn asked suspiciously.

"No, I talked to her before talking to you. But, that way, I left, and you talked to Ashley." Hunter smirked.

At this, Shawn and Ashley looked at each other lovingly, and joined hands. They began walking next to Hunter.

Shawn knew Hunter had a point. And, Ashley was right. They had a lifetime of opportunities to go out. After all, Shawn wasn't leaving anytime soon. Not when being here made him this happy.

**But I won't go **

**No I won't go down**

**Yeah**


End file.
